


Fighting Flirty (o pelea coqueta) en español

by DSDUKE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Es Game Vs Sauce,Flujo funky vs seducción astuta,Biscut VS BerryComo lvl 3 jam buds y Best bae-friends, Steven Universe de 19 a 20 años y Connie Maheswaran de 18 a 19 años se involucran en una serie de combates coquetos, seductores y sensuales, todo por la gloria de ver al otro ruborizarse. entre otras cosas.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Fighting Flirty (o pelea coqueta) en español

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I was asked. I translated it in Spanish. Hope my spanish readers enjoy

_Han pasado tres años desde Spinel ... Desde que se curó de la corrupción y ahora Steven Universe estaba en otra guerra_.

_Solo que esta vez, parecía interminable. El oponente era su igual en todo. Quién lo conocía mejor que él mismo._

_Y amaba cada maldito momento, no es que nadie lo culpara._

_Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de la playa y al ver que las gemas de cristal central estaban en casa, se prepara para otra confrontación_.

Steven entró en la casa de la playa y vio a Connie, Garnet y Amethyst comiendo bocadillos con sabor a frutos del bosque. Caminó hacia Connie con una mirada de juicio y se inclinó mientras ella miraba con aire de suficiencia antes de que él le hablara al oído.

"Estás participando en el canibalismo".

Todos se quedaron atónitos en confusión cuando Steven le dio una sonrisa diabólica y mordaz antes de subir las escaleras. Toma un momento antes de que Connie se sonroje de un rojo intenso, luchando contra la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ese pequeño ... Mmmm ..." Exhala a través de los labios mordidos.

"¡YOOOOOO!" Amatista sorprendida se ríe ruidosamente.

Pearl se rió entre dientes detrás de los labios, mirando las mejillas granate claro de su protegida. "Tan atrevido, Steven."

Garnet arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa impresionada "Suave".

_Sí, nadie lo culpa ... quiero decir, fue contra su Berry ... Y fue una guerra que consistió en atracción y coqueteo._

_Una batalla uno a uno con orgullo en la línea y mejillas calientes por ganar._

_Además de ver esa cara aturdida y sonrojada, esos ojos negros de fuego que prometían represalias, y esa sonrisa que puso en su rostro ... Sí, está listo para pelear esta guerra a largo plazo_.

Puntuación: Funky flow 1, Sly seduction 0


End file.
